Bloody Stella
by Exotos135
Summary: Stella decides to help a boy named Chandler with his idea for a Halloween horror attraction.


**Hello everybody, happy super early Halloween! Exotos here, bringing you another bizarre pairing: Everybody's new favorite Lincoln love interest, Stella, and the guy everybody but me seems to use exclusively as an antagonist, Chandler.**

 **I can't really say anything else without spoiling the story, so, you'll have to read to find out. :)**

* * *

It was Halloween Night in the city of Royal Woods, and almost all the children were out trick-or-treating, including the Loud family. The only notable exceptions were the new girl in town, Stella, who was resting on the grass while looking at the stars, trying to connect them into something creepy. The blood moon was also there, but it didn't catch Stella's attention.

The other exception? Chandler, who suddenly rested next to her.

"Oh hey, I don't know who you are!" Stella cheerfully greeted. "Did you come here to see the stars too? Also, my name's Stella."

"Nice to meet you, Stella. Well, if they help me relax, then sure," Chandler sighed. "I'm mostly just looking for something to keep my mind busy. I'm Chandler, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Chandler!" Stella chirped, then raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"I have an idea for a horror attraction of sorts, but nobody I've met wants to help me with it," Chandler explained, rolling his eyes. "Something about not being their style, or too creepy for them."

"Well, how about you tell me about it?" Stella suggested. "I can try help you with it, no matter how scary it is."

Hearing someone being willing to help him at last, Chandler smiled and nodded before he stood up, saying "Let's go to the school then" as he helped Stella get up as well. The girl nodded in return, and the duo ran there to begin Chandler's attraction, whatever that was.

 _ **Later, at the School...**_

Chandler leaned his back against the wall next to the entrance, arms folded behind his back as he waited for someone to come. And then his phone rang, which he answered right away.

"Hello?" the boy greeted.

"Chandler? This is Lincoln," the voice on the other end answered. "I've heard about what you're trying to do, and please, tell me you're not serious."

"Lincoln, it's Halloween, what's the problem with doing something a little scary?" the redheaded boy replied with a shrug. "I mean, nobody's in any real danger anyway."

"I know, but you've been working very hard to get people to stop seeing you as nothing more than a bully," Lincoln pointed out. "Are you sure you want to throw that away for one little joke?"

"I know what I'm doing, Lincoln, don't worry," the boy sighed. "By the way, did you do what I asked you to do?"

"I'm not going to send my friends over to your attraction so they can get scared, Chandler," the snow-haired boy answered. "You'll just have to wait for someone to come naturally."

"Hey, you!"

Chandler turned around and saw two guys running towards him: Hawk and Hank, the bullies of the city.

"And what if a certain duo known as Hawk and Hank were coming here?" Chandler asked to the phone.

"Oh... in that case, scare them as much as you want," Lincoln stated.

Chandler smiled and hung up the phone just as the duo arrived, staring sternly at him.

"Hey, twerp, it's Halloween," Hank stated. "You know what that means!?"

"Yeah, you know what that means!?" Hawk growled.

"Of course I do," Chandler smiled and clasped his hands as he walked closer to the door, then knocked it three times. "You're going to go around looking for trick-or-treaters to steal candy from, right?"

"No, we're just getting candy without trick-or-treating," Hank clarified. "There's a clear difference."

Chandler shook his head and chuckled. "Yeah, right-"

Suddenly, the doors opened and Chandler was dragged into the pitch dark school, screaming at the top of his lungs as the bullies cringed and shivered at what they saw... and then they realized something:

"Hey, the school ate the trick-or-treater!"

Then they cracked their knuckles. "Not if we give it a stomachache!"

The bullies ran into the school, and what they saw inside utterly disturbed them: The lights flickered repeatedly, with the few times they were lit revealing that the hallways were covered in blood. The floor, the lockers, the ceiling, even the blood itself was covered in blood!

However, this didn't stop the bullies from walking deeper inside in search of Chandler, whose screams echoed in the background.

"Geez, and I thought our school was scary at night," Hank said. "This is on a whole different level."

"Hey, look at the bright side," Hawk remarked. "This is probably something that only happens in Halloween."

Another scream happened, and this one made the bullies scream and run as well. Only, rather than running for the exit, they ran deeper inside the school, until they came across a horrifying sight:

Chandler was on the ground, motionless, laying on a pool of his own blood, while what seemed like intestines was coming out of his body... and Stella was apparently eating them, not paying attention to the bullies. And then, she suddenly stopped, slowly moved up, then turned to face the bullies, who were hugging each other in fear and shivering as they realized they needed a new change of pants.

And then, Stella smiled wide, revealing what looked like brains all around her bloodied teeth.

To say the bullies bolted their way out of the school afterwards would be an understatement. And as soon as they were out, Stella laughed out loud and ate the brains, which made sounds of a popcorn being eaten.

"Man, that was great!" Stella said in the middle of her laughter. "They totally fell for it!"

Chandler laughed as well as he stood up, pushing away the fake intestines off himself. "I told you it would work. That kid Rocky knows how to make some great fake horror effects."

"Yeah, I almost didn't realize the brains were painted popcorn and the intestines were painted spaghetti!" Stella said, before taking a look at her surroundings. "But, uh, what's the blood made from? In fact, where did you even get it?"

"The blood's ketchup, and I got my connections," Chandler said as he dusted himself, then took out a pair of mops and buckets filled with water. "Now, time to clean this up."

Stella grabbed the mop and bukcet as she whined, "Aw, do we have to?"

Chandler took the remaining pair as he answered, "The only other option is wait until the school authorities find out what happened."

Remembering how scary the principal could be, Stella immediately began cleaning, with Chandler following soon afterwards.

"Hey, Stella?" the redhead asked.

The girl turned to see the boy. "Yes?"

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "For helping me with this little thing."

Stella smiled and gently jabbed the guy in the shoulder. "It's alright, it was fun!"

Chandler returned the smile, and with both parties feeling satisfied, they resumed their cleaning.


End file.
